Torn Wings
by Affy-Bakura
Summary: Ryou, an Angel/Demon hybrid who lives in second Heaven, accidentally fall to Second Hell, where he means two unusual demons. Can he keep his angel side hidden? And lean to accept his demon side?
1. Prologue

Summary: Ryou, an Angel/Demon hybrid who lives in second Heaven, accidentally fall to Second Hell, where he means two unusual demons. Can he keep his angel side hidden? And lean to accept his demon side? Bakushipping! **R**x**B**x**A(TK)**  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. Because really? This is **FAN**fiction.

Warning: Shonen-ai, violence, limes later. No lemons though, sorry, I dare not write it(not where certain people could easily read it).

* * *

**Prologue**

He walked down the deserted street of Second Heaven looking up at the stars enjoying that there was no one there to give him mean or dirty looks. All because of what he was.

What is he, you ask? He is know as a Hybrid. But he is a rare kind, one that most despise. For they go against nature, law, and instinct. It is unheard of, unthought of, for these two races to mix. ...What, you still don't know? ...Why don't I tell you what he looks like, then maybe you'll realize.

He has pale skin that seemed to glow in the pale sliver moonlight, as well as his long white hair. His large doe brown eyes filled with sad and loneliness usually downcast. He has pointed ears and two goat-like horns that are unable the hide under his fluffy white hair. And a tail, half way hidden by a white and black shirt, stayed as close as possible to his gray jean-cladded legs.

This boy, Ryou, is a Demon/Angel hybrid. Oh, sorry, lets get back to little Ryou...

Ryou walked down the deserted street of Second Heaven looking up at the stars enjoying that there was no one there to give him mean or dirty looks. He was wearing a shoulder bag full of groceries, he had just came back from the closing food market.

Ryou sighed and looked down that stone street. _I wish I could just grow veggies in my own garden, _Ryou thought._ Then I wouldn't have to deal with those people... and they wouldn't have to deal with me ether. _He looks down at bag. _Not like they give me anything good anyway, nearly rotten..._

"Well, lookie here. It's the little demon freak."

Ryou froze looked over to the right side of the street. And there, leaning against the wall, was the last person he wanted to meet. "H-hey, Jou...," said Ryou looking down at this feet.

"I told you not to call me that," Jou sneered.

_Crap... _Ryou thought as his eyes widen at his mistake. "F-forgive me, J-Jounouchi-sama."

"Umm...," hummed Jou in fake thought. "I don't think so." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his pocketknife flipping it open he reached his other arm out towards Ryou. "Give me your arm."

Ryou's head shoot up eyes impossibly wide. He grabs his right arm and holds it protectively to his chest. He backs up shaking his head no.

Jou narrows his eyes and takes a step towards Ryou. Do it, you little demon. Before I decide to do something far worse."

Ryou swallowed, still shaking his head no he backs up a little more. "B-but I-I d-don't want-"

"I never asked what you wanted!"

Ryou flinch at his tone. He stopped, realizing he was backing into one of the small allies in town. Starting to feel trapped he started to shake all over.

"I'd do it if I were you, Kid. Before he got really angry," Said the brown haired angel from behind Jou.

"Shut up, Honda!" Yelled the blond hair angel looked back at him with a glare. He looked back at Ryou, with his arm still extended. "Well!"

The white haired angel stared at him then his still shaking arms. He looked down in thought and closed his eyes. He let go of his arm and opened tear-filled eyes still cast downwards as he stretched his arm out to Jou. Who smirked and and started to take the last few steps towards him. Which caused Ryou to take an unconsciously takes steps back.

Unbenoths by ether of them, there was a hole at the end of that ally. But Ryou was the one to find out first as his foot, the one he had just most of his weight on, found the edge causing him to fall back wide-eyed.

"Wha-Ahhhhh!"


	2. Chapter 1

:D I got 5 story alerts! :\ But only 2 reviews... Oh well. Here's Chapter 1! I've had this one done before I even put this story up. XD Ok enough talk. Read!

Summary: Ryou, an Angel/Demon hybrid who lives in second Heaven, accidentally fall to Second Hell, where he means two unusual demons. Can he keep his angel side hidden? And lean to accept his demon side? Bakushipping! **R**x**B**x**A(TK)**  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. Because if I did it would be about Ryou and Bakura, not Yugi and Yami.

Warning: Shonen-ai, violence, limes later. No lemons though.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Akefia sighed as he walked around aimlessly in Second Hell, red cloak trailing behind him. _Where did he go? _He wondered. He looked to his right, then his left. He growled as he stopped. "Damn it!"

He flopped on the ground and crossing tan colored arms over his bear chest and black jean claded legs. He closed his lilac colored eyes and tilled his head downwards so his white hair covered his eyes. "When I find him," Akefia growled. "He's dead." Opening his eyes. "So he better have a good-!" He blinked. _Uh?_

The demon looks at what looks like a white-haired person laying on their side on the hard ground unconscious. And what looks like food sprawled around them.

Akefia sat there for a moment in thought. Eyes widening, he jumped up and rushed over to the figure. Kneeling down once he reached it. "Baku-" he shouted as he rolled the body onto their back "...ra?" Blinking twice in confusion then raising a eyebrow he states, "You're not Baku." _Though he sure looks like him, well that is if he was child-like._

_...It... is a he, right?_ The demon pondered, looking at the boy's chest. _Well that or a _**really**_ flat girl, _he snickered.

_Umm...? ..I smell... _he thought as he sniffed the air. _Angels and blood._ He frowned as he looked down at the boy. He had a pretty bad looking head wound and a few cuts on his arms and legs. _Well, there's the blood, but... where's the angel? _Looking around and finding no one in site. he looked down at the white haired boy at his feet. _Well... I can't very well leave him here like this. He'll get eaten, or worse. _

Sighing defeatedly he reached down and picked up the boy bridal style. "Guess Baku will have to wait. So he better not go and die on me!"

Growling he jumped in the are, spreading his large black bat-like wings and heading back the way he came.

* * *

Ryou groaned, his back ached really bad and his head felt even worse. He squeezed his eyes closed tighter from the pain before opening his eyes. But what greeted them confused him. It look like a rock ceiling, like some sort of cave. _Where am I? This isn't my house... nor is this the hospital. _He should know, finding himself there at least once a week.

"Hey. You awake?" Called a voice to his right.

Looking to his right for the source of the voice. He voice belonged to a tanned man with white hair, similar to his own but cut to his shoulders. He wore a red cloak with black jean and no shirt. He had lilac eyes and under his right one he had a double t-scar. But what made Ryou's eyes widen were the large black webbed bat-like wings folded against back and the large horn sticking up right above his pointed ears.

_A demon! _Was all that went though his brain as he shot up and backed up into the corner he was laying by.

"Wait! You shouldn't...move..." The demon trailed off as he looked at the boy was staring wide eyed at him as he tried to curl up as much as possible, shaking uncontrollably.

_He seems... _tilting his head _... scared... _"Hey, it's alright," moving over closer to the boy, slowly reaching out his hand like one would a scared animal. "I'm not going to hurt you. Okay?"

The white haired boy gave him a suspicious look, but relaxed, just a bit. "W-who are you? A-and w-where am I?"

The demon leaned back on his heels and answered, "My name's Akefia, Akefia Touzoku. This is my house." Ushering around the room. "Well, not really a house... more like a home." Giving a small smile.

Ryou blinked twice in confusion. "Your... home..?" Tilting his head. _But, demons live in... _Eyes widening in relation, breath hitching. _No...no... NO! I'm not... they wouldn't... I can't...! _Rapidly thought Ryou, getting hysterical, grabbing his head and curling up defensively. While gasping for breath.

Akefia gasp in surprise from the reaction. "Hey, Kid, calm down." Moving in front of Ryou to better calm him, he reaches out and touches Ryou's arm. Who flinches away, head shooting up in fear.

Reaching out again Akefia gently lays his hand on the shaken teen's arm. "Calm down," he said in a firm, but gentle voice. Staring into large doe brown eyes.

Ryou just stared back into those, somewhat reassuring, lilac eyes. Calming down, come out of his adrenaline high. "Ow!" Grabbing his head and squeezing his eyes shut, finding the pain coming back again.

The white hair demon sighed sadly, pulling back his hand and running it though his hair. "I tried to tell you not to move yet." Ryou looked at him with apologetic and confused eyes. "Lie back down." He stood up and went back to were he was seated previously.

Ryou watched Akefia's every movement,seeing him sit he looked down at his... '_bed'_, which was just a few blankets, a cover, and a pillow. _Beggars can't be choosers I guess. _Crawling back over to his bed he lies down. Soon realizing there is no way he can fall asleep with a demon watching him, he settled on staring at the celling.

"Hey! I'm back!" Shouted a voice from the opening of the cave.

Akefia turned to the opening and narrowed his eyes. _Well, crap. He'll scare the kid _**far **_worse them me. _He thought, getting up to greet the other.

Ryou looked up as the source of the voice walked into the room. The mans appearance confused him, unsure if he really was a demon. This man had pale skin like his as well as white hair, his a little longer then his own. He wore a black v-neck top and black pants with a black trench coat over it. He had black feather wings, a tail, and long horns that curved down to his shoulder...

"Baku..." Akefia trailed off trying to move in front of Ryou unnoticed, but failed. For Bakura narrowed his eyes in suspicion and looked around he to find Ryou laying in the blankets.

Ryou locked eyes with the strange demon, red meeting brown. Then the demon sneered causing Ryou to cringe away and hind under the covers.

"Akefia," Bakura said in a calm voice, looking back to him. "Why is there some kid in our house?"

"Umm...well...you see," Giving sheepish grin. "I kind of... found him unconscious outside... I couldn't really leave him out there..." Continued the tan demon while the pale one walked over to the cowering boy.

When he reached him he grabbed the covers to yank them away. "Baku, wait! Don't you'll..." tried Akefia before he totally yanked them away and though them across the room.

The boy gasped, eyes widening at how vulnerable he was right now. Trying to curl up as much as possible like it would help to hide him more.

"Quite hiding and sit up!" Bakura growled. Hesitantly and slowly Ryou obeyed, keeping his head down. Narrowing his eyes the pale demon squat down in front of him, lifting his chin to get him to look him in the face. But he just averted his eyes to the right of him, never meeting Bakura eyes.

"Look at me!" He snapped. Ryou, winching at his tone, finally looked him in the eyes. But those eyes seem to stare straight though him, it took all him might not to look away in fright. "What's your name?"

"R-Ryou..."

"What kind of demon name is that?"

"Baku, does that really matter?"

"Maybe it does...," Bakura replied looking at him over his shoulder before turning his attention back to Ryou. Letting his chin go, he lowered his gaze.

Akefia shaked his head while rolling his eyes at him. Walking over to the two and kneeling down beside the other demon. Ryou started to move a bit uncomfortably, feeling trapped.

Bakura, noticing this, reached out his hand towards the boy. Who unconsciously flinched and closing his eyes, know from experience he was about to be hurt, and waited for the blow. But it never came, instead came a calming, comforting feeling. Slowly opening his eyes he found Bakura rubbing his left horn. Looking up he gave Bakura a confused look, not understanding why he was comforting him, (and wonder why it felt so nice).

Sighing exhaustively Akefia sat down completely on the floor. "See Ryou. We're not going to hurt you."

Ryou still a bit doubtful looked at Bakura, then to Akefia, then the floor. _Maybe not yet... but once you find me out... _He thought biting his lip.

The pale demon looked away at that and mumbled under his breath, "Not unless you do something stupid..." Which earned him an elbow in the arm and a look from the tan demon. Which in turn earned him a glare.

"Baku, you gonna let his horn go or are you just going to hold it all night?" Akefia asked sarcastically while smirking and chuckling. He blinked looking back at Ryou realizing he was indeed still holding his horn. Frowning he let it go and stood up, walking into the kitchen.

Ryou, having been finally let go of, scotched back a little, moving uncomfortably with the other demon still in front of him. He winched. having moving his head a little to much, reached up and felt poorly wrapped bandages around his head.

"Yeah, sorry they're not very good," apologized Akefia giving a sheepish smile. "But they get the job done."

He just stared, all was silent for a while then asked quietly, "Um... What... happen.. to me?" Looking up hopefully.

He shrugged. "Not sure." Standing up and stretching. "I just found you unconscious on the ground outside. Thought you were Baku." Pointing his thumb towards Kitchen to emphasize his point.

"Oh." Looking down disappointedly.

Akefia, not noticing the disappointment or not caring, turned to the kitchen. "Well... better get in there before Baku catches something on fire."

"One time!" Shouted Bakura from the kitchen, having heard him. Akefia just chuckled, walking to the kitchen.

Ryou watched him go until he disappeared into the kitchen. Sighing he looked down at his hands, noticing they were a little scratched up, probably from landing on the hard ground.

_What did happen... I... remember Jou... and a hole... _his eyes lite up._ The hole! It must of been one of those _Holes that connect the Realms-things_. So... _Looking around room. _I must of fallen all the way to Second Hell? _Looking over to the Kitchen. Biting his lip. _And they think I'm a demon... Then, I'll just have to act like one. _Silence... _What do they act like!_ He wondered grabbing at his hair. Having lived with Angels all his life, he hadn't the slightest clue. Causing him to go into a small panic attack.

"Ryou? You alright?" Akefia asked, having peaked his head out of the kitchen when he thought he heard a cry.

Ryou jumped at the sudden voice he spun around and gave him a fake smile. "Uh... y-yeah. fine," he said laughing nervously.

The demon raised an eyebrow at this and shaked his head, but said nothing. Going back into the kitchen where smells of cooking food were coming from.

Ryou gave a sigh of relief. _Just... stay quite, Ryou. When in doubt, stay quite. _He thought as he just sat there, against the wall, waiting for the demons to finishes cooking there meal.

* * *

AN: So Bakura is the meaner one out of the two. He's younger one though... Oh and demon's horns are very sensitive, as well as their wing.  
And Akefia will almost never call Bakura this full name, unless it's serious.

Chapter 2 should be up soon, halfway done.

Reviews are nice. They tell me people actully like this. So don't be afraid to review, even if it's just "I like this" or "MOAR!" XD


	3. Chapter 2

D : GOMENASAI! This took way longer to get done then it should have! For that I am so sorry! *bows*  
This chapter when though a lot: two cases of writers block, my computer get a bad virus in which I couldn't use my computer for almost two weeks, and two big distractions; 91.8 The Fan/The Fan's IRC chat room and Okamiden. - BUY IT!

Summary: Ryou, an Angel/Demon hybrid who lives in second Heaven, accidentally fall to Second Hell, where he means two unusual demons. Can he keep his angel side hidden? And lean to accept his demon side? Bakushipping! **R**x**B**x**A(TK)**  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. Because if I did I wouldn't have this crappy laptop.

Warning: Shonen-ai, violence, limes later. No lemons though.

* * *

Chapter 2

"There. Nothing burnt," Akefia said playfully as he set the pot of food down on to the table. He smiled, more like smirked, and put his hands on is hips in satisfaction.

"Will you stop that?" Bakura hissed glaring at Akefia, "It's not funny."

Akefia smirk grew wider, "Nope. I'm never letting that go."

"You-" the albino demon growled, about to stand up.

"BAKU!" Yelled a flash of gold and purple as it tackled said demon to the floor.

"How the-!"

"I missed you!" It shouted squeezing the demon like a stuffed toy.

"Well I didn't!" Bakura yelled as he tried to get out of the vice-like hug. "Gah! Get off me you psycho!"

It, which seemed to be another demon, ignored his demands of release. Instead he looked over his shoulder to Ryou. He tilled his head in confusion. "Who's the kid?"

Akefia trying, and failing, to hide his laughter answered "This is Ryou, I found him unconscious outside earlier." He looked over to Ryou. "Ryou, this is Marik."

Now that Marik was sit still, well mostly, Ryou could tell that this demon was as strange looking as the others. He had tanned skin and dark lavender eyes. His strangely light blond hair stick up randomly, seeming to defy gravity. It looked as if he was were the same v-neck to Bakura wore. He might have been wearing tan pants, but he was not sure from were he sat. The only cloths he was certain of was the long dark purple cloak. And being a demon he had horns that stuck up like Akefia's, a tail, and a pair of dark purple webbed wings that were almost invisible next to his cloak.

Marik looked at him for a moment more, then he grinned a devious grin. Letting go of Bakura, he turned to pounce Ryou.

Noticing this, the albino demon jumped blond one. "No you don't! You are NOT laying a hand on that kid!"

Marik pouted, "But Baku-"

"NO! Ra knows what you'll do to him."

"Oh..." Marik said in a suspicious voice, raising his eyebrows. "Does he belong to Baku?"

"Of course not! I'd just you rather not scar the kid for life."

"Umm?" Marik questioned. He looked over at Akefia for an answer. But he only shook his head. He then looked down at Ryou, who way partly hiding behind Akefia.

Akefia followed Marik's movement to look down at Ryou as well. Smiling he said, "It's okay Ryou, he's just a little crazy in the head."

Ryou looked up at him with a eyebrow raised. '_Is that supposed to make me feel better?_' He thought shaking his head. '_Demons..._'

"Alright, both of you, that's enough. Or we'll just eat without you. And you won't get any!" The bigger demon said, trying to get back to the meal before it got cold.

Bakura pushed off Marik, siting up leaving the other on the floor. "Like hell you will!"

Marik lay on the floor a moment more then sat up, settling next to Bakura. "So..." Marik started, looking confused. He tilted his head to get a different angle of the food in the pot. "What is it?"

Akefia stared at the two for a few seconds, noticing it wasn't a joke. He rolled his eyes, for the hundredth time that night. " Stew. Must I tell every time?"

"Hey, how are we supposed to remember the names of your fancy food?" Bakura exclaimed, pointing his chopsticks at Akefia.

The older sighed, "Yes because if it's anything but meat it must be fancy." He said sarcastically.

"Demons eat mean, not vegetables." The white haired demon stated.

"Yeah." Marik added, "Those are for humans. And Angels." He all but growled.

Ryou looked down at that and swallowed uneasily, feeling very nervous again.

Akefia just sighed. And stared scooping out the stew for dinner.

"Ryou," Akefia asked after finishing off the rest of his stew. "Is something wrong? You haven't said a thing since Marik got here."

"Obviously it's because Marik freaked the kid out," Bakura said setting his bowl down.

"Hey!" Marik yelled glaring at Bakura.

"I-it's nothing," Ryou replied looking away. "J-just tired... Ummm..." He started looking at the hall. "C-can I... take a shower?" Giving Akefia a side-glances.

"Sure. First room on the left," Akefia said pointing to the room.

Ryou just nodded. He got up and headed for the bathroom as Akefia watched him go.

Marik looked at Akefia with a confused face, then looked after Ryou, then back to Akefia. He smirked as an idea came to mind, he looked over at Bakura and said, "I think Kefia likes the kid~."

The white haired, tan demon looked away, blushing lightly he exclaimed, "Do not!"

"Sure~."

The other white haired demon hit Marik upside the head. " Shut up."

"What?" The blond questioned, "Is Baku jealous?"

The other narrowed his eyes at him. "Akefia doesn't like him so why would I be jealous?" He said as he got up and walked over to the closet.

Akefia raised a eyebrow, "What are you doing?"

"The idiot forgot to get a towel." He answered, walking over to the bathroom door.

"Hey! Knock before you enter!" Akefia called as he walked into the kitchen with his bowl.

Bakura rolled his eyes and opened the door, without knocking. "Hey kid,..."

Ryou is standing with his back to Bakura pulling his arms out of his undershirt as he hear the other come in. His eyes widen and he turns around to see Bakura. '_Crap!_'

Bakura narrows his eyes. He drops to towel and grabs Ryou by the arm, dragging him out of the bathroom into the hall. "Akefia!" He yells as he tosses Ryou into the living room, his back to the others.

"What?" Akefia ask, getting a little annoyed as he walked out of the kitchen.

"The kid!" He said as he pointed to Ryou's back. "That's what."

Akefia looked at Bakura then to Ryou. His eyes widened in shock.

Ryou sat on the floor, back to the others, with his hands in his lap and his legs close to his chest. His hair has been pulled over his face by Bakura to show his whole back. His back and arms are littered with small scars, some fresher then others. But the real shocking thing was that there were deep, duel red scars where his wings should have been. And around them were protruding vain marks.

_'Who is this kid?'_

* * *

AN_:_ Now that your are done go look at the picture of Ryou's back, I hope it helps to show what I'm trying to tell. There will be a link on my profile._  
_


End file.
